steven_universe_fanon_ashs882007fandomcom-20200214-history
Amazonite
Description Amazonite is a fusion and leader of The Barn Crystal Gems. She is the outcome of Rose Quartz (Chest Gem) and Lapis Lazuli (Back Gem). ' History Amazonite has told many tales of how she was formed but the most common theme is Lapis summoning her weapon infront of a Homeworlder and Rose fusing to save her. Personality Amazonite is typically very fun and bubbly but can easily be a strict and tough Leader. Rose tends to show more than Lapis. This also tends for Amazonite to do things Rose wants her to do. Their first major break up happened due to this. When Lapis does show, expect Amazonite to make sexual remarks and smoke human drugs. Abilities Amazonite has the standard Gem Fusion abilities Shapeshifting, Bubbling, Fusion, and Superhuman Durability *'Hydrokinesis: Amazonite can control water and other Liquids like Lapis, but her being with a Quartz takes it to another Level. She can solidify or evaporate water with a snap. *'Healing Tears: '''Amazonite can use healing tears to heal cracks in gems *'Bubble Shield: Amazonite can form a bubble shiled around herself or her friends. Relationships Jasper (Leg Gem) Amazonite has shown to love Jasper deeply in events like her bubbling and in the book 'The Other Crystal Gems '(Non-canonical) her corruption. But she also has had her falling outs. Amazonite poofed Jasper for wanting to shatter '''Kyanite '''when they captured him. Peach Quartz (Eye Gem) Much like Jasper, Peach is loved by Amazonite. They haven't had any falling outs in recorded roleplaying events. Amazonite adores Peach and will fuse with her over Jasper or Jade anyday. Jade Jade is the first gem Amazonite came around to during the Gem War excluding Pearl and Rose. She would shatter anyone just for Jade. It is cleary shown in the non-canonical book '''The Other Crystal Gems when Amazonite and Jade are just fused when Binghamite '''came back to regroup with Amazonite and Jade. Tigers Eye (Eye Gem) Tigers Eye and Amazonite were great friends. After the corruption light went off Tigers Eye stayed with '''Pearl, Rose, Garnet, and eventually Amethyst. '''She helped raise Steven until '''Jailbreak. '''During this Episode, Steven is knocked out. The battle following this leaves Tigers Eye poofed. She is soon shattered by '''Jasper's strength in front of Pearl. Tigers Eye (Neck Gem) This Tigers Eye was formally part of Homeworld, before being corrupted. Later, it is poofed and bubbled by The Crystal Gem, Jade. In a later roleplay, Amazonite frees it and tames it. This soon becomes like a pet to her. Amazonite is looking forward to finding a cure for corruption so she can add Tigers Eye to the Team. It is normally not mentioned due to the '''Rose Quartz's '''and '''The Famethyst '''playing with her. Tigers Eye once defended Amazonite from a Hessonite in a non-canonical roleplay. Trivia *Ashs8820007 has stated that if he had to pick her favorite OC that Amazonite would be the first one he'd consider *He based Amazonite off of Garnet mostly, and his own Rose and Lapis fantasy *Ash picked the Clarinet for Amazonite because it's complicated to build and easy to play, much like Amazonite's fusion story. It was complicated at first, then it was easy *Amazonite has two variatons. In one form her dress favors her left leg whislt her other form favors both *Amazonite's smoking habit started because of Lapis finding a drug dealer in Beach City and she took weed from him